darkangelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mighty Me
Hi Mighty Me -- we are excited to have Dark Angel Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello! Welcome to the talk page of Mighty Me. Here is where you can praise me, complain to me, chatter with me, or babble at me 'till your heart's content. Feel free to say what's on your mind (as long as it falls within the limits of politeness established by the rules), or tell me if there's anything I should know. Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've got a great start on this wiki -- I love your friendly main page message and your logo/favicon! If there's anything I can help you with (templates, skin customization) or you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. What sort of infoboxes did you want to create? The code, which you can see an example of at Template:Infobox, is sort of like what you see on the main page. The basic idea is that you create a new Template:MyNewTemplate (whatever you want to call it) and have fields specific to a character, or an episode, or whatever it is..... If you aren't comfortable with that level of code I'd be happy to set you up a template, but I need to know what you want it for, and what fields you want in it :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. I created Template:Character for you, and used it on Max Guevara so you could see how it works. I didn't have an image to sub in, but you would just add the image name, without the Image: prefix to make that part work. Can you customize the color to what you want? I wasn't sure what color. Anyhow, let me know if you have any problems with it or need more help! -- Wendy (talk) 20:18, 3 May 2008 (UTC)